Ghost Rider (Ghost Rider Film Series)
Ghost Rider is a hero from Marvel Universe and an anti-hero from the Marvel comics. Ghost Rider The Devil, Mephisto, sends his bounty hunter of the damned, the Phantom Rider, to retrieve the contract of San Venganza for a thousand corrupt souls. Seeing that the contract would give Mephisto the power to bring Hell to Earth, the Rider refuses to give him the contract. A century and a half later, Mephisto reaches out to 17-year-old stunt motorcycle rider Johnny Blaze, offering to cure his father's cancer in exchange for Blaze's soul. The next morning, Blaze awakes to discover that his father's cancer is cured, but his father is killed that same day in a motorcycle stunt in which he falls into the ring of fire he is jumping through. Blaze accuses Mephisto of causing his father's death, but Mephisto considers their contract to be fulfilled. Years later, Blaze has become a famous stunt rider. Blaze meets his former childhood sweetheart Roxanne Simpson, now a journalist, who he abandoned after his father's death. He convinces her he wishes to make amends and she agrees to a dinner date. Meanwhile, Blackheart, the demonic son of Mephisto, comes to Earth, along with three fallen angels. They are tasked to find the lost contract of San Venganza. In response, Mephisto makes Blaze the new Ghost Rider, and offers him his soul back in return for defeating Blackheart. Blaze is driven straight to the station on his "first ride", where he transforms into the Ghost Rider and a fight with the fallen angels ensues. The next day, he meets a man called the Caretaker, who seems to know all about the history of the Ghost Rider. He tells him everything that happened wasn't a dream and that it will happen again, especially when he is near evil. When he arrives home, Blaze finds Simpson and reveals himself as the Devil's bounty hunter. Unconvinced, she leaves in anger and disbelief. After a brief imprisonment for the murders Blackheart committed, Blaze goes to the Caretaker for advice. The Caretaker tells him of his predecessor, Carter Slade, a Texas Ranger who hid the contract of San Venganza. Blaze returns home to find that Blackheart has killed his friend Mack and already has taken Simpson captive, threatening to kill her if Blaze does not deliver the contract to him. Blaze returns to the Caretaker and obtains the contract. The Caretaker reveals that he is Carter Slade. Slade tells Blaze that he is more powerful than his predecessors, since he sold his soul for love as opposed to greed. The two leave for San Venganza. Slade gives Blaze his lever action shotgun before fading away. After killing one of the fallen angels, Blaze gives the contract to Blackheart. He quickly transforms into Ghost Rider in an effort to subdue Blackheart, but dawn comes and he is rendered powerless. Blackheart uses the contract to absorb the thousand souls into his body. He attempts to kill Blaze, but is distracted when Simpson uses Blaze's discarded shotgun to separate them. After Blaze tries to kill Blackheart with the shotgun, he moves in and uses his Penance Stare to render him catatonic, burning all the corrupt souls within Blackheart. Mephisto appears and gives Blaze his soul, offering to take back the curse of the Ghost Rider. Blaze refuses, saying that he will use his power against him, and against all harm that comes to the innocent. Infuriated of being robbed of the power, Mephisto vows to make Blaze pay, but Blaze tells Mephisto that he is not afraid. Mephisto then disappears, taking Blackheart's body with him. Later, Simpson tells Blaze that he got his second chance before sharing a final kiss with him. Blaze then rides away on his motorcycle, turning into the Ghost Rider. Johnny Blaze has been hiding for 5 years in eastern Europe and is confronted by Moreau. Moreau makes Johnny a deal, if Johnny uses the Rider to rescue the boy, Moreau and his group of monks lead by Methoties will remove the demon from Johnny's body. Johnny changes into the Ghost Rider and rescues the boy from Carrigan. Danny and Johnny bond over there demonic natures. Johnny, Nadya, and Moreau take Danny to Methoties and the monks for fill their promise. They remove the Ghost Rider from demon after telling Johnny the background of the demon. The demon's name is Zarathos and he was an angel, a spirit of justice sent to protect man. But he was taken to hell, corrupted and his mission of protecting the innocent, turned into punishing the guilty and he turned into the Devil's spirit of vengeance. But the monks rid Johnny of the Rider, and then decided that Danny is dangerous and born with his power and they cannot remove it, so they decide to kill the boy. But Blackout shows up, kills the monks and captures Danny. Johnny, Moreua, and Nadya go to stop Roarke, Blackout kills Moreua, Johnny is about to be killed as well, but Danny realizing that he has all of Roarke's powers, puts the power of Zarathos back into Johnny. Once again as the Rider, Johnny kills Blackout and a road chase occurs with the Rider chasing Roarke and the boy. Ghost Rider crashes Roarke's car and sends him back to hell and Danny is killed in the crash. But Johnny can feel the angelic part of Zarathos and his hands glows with blue fire as the angel resurrects the boy. With Roarke beaten, Johnny rides into the night, not as the spirit of vengeance, but as the spirit of justice. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Demons Category:Super Hero Category:Anti Hero Category:Vigilante Category:Fighter Category:Immortals Category:Ghosts Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Martyr Category:Marvel vs Capcom Heroes Category:Important Category:Cursed Heroes Category:Whip Users Category:Good Darkness Category:Skeletons Category:Supernatural Category:Horror Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Titular Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Avengers Members Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Multiple Saver Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Classic Heroes Category:Angels Category:Healers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Riders Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Heroic Monsters